


Lady of the Night & Her Little Red Dress

by ValleyofZubats



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyofZubats/pseuds/ValleyofZubats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex Worker AU- Frankie pays Mary for a job, but it's not what she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of the Night & Her Little Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Sex Worker AU- Frankie pays Mary for a job, but it's not what she expects.

The man Mary was with tonight was young. He was only two years older than herself, yet he looked. Mary always checked IDs before picking up any job and the young man, had just turned Eighteen. His Name is Frankie Valli and the ID looked new. Even if the legal age in New Jersey was sixteen, Mary’s own limit was eighteen. Just to be safe.

  
And boy, did this kid look safe. He looked so nervous as he took her up to his small apartment. She was surprised that Frankie could afford to have her over at all.  
Frankie pointed weakly to the restroom, not looking at Mary, who was in a nice red dress that ended right before her knees. “It’s there in case you need to use it.”

Mary smiled softly noticing Frankie’s trembling hand as he pointed, she normally didn’t see men this nervous or at least they would pretend to be confident at first. Still this young man was cute and it would be fun to mess with him.

“Well we can always do somethin’ in there if you want honey.” Mary smirked as Frankie turned almost as red as her dress. This was going to be a fun night.  
Frankie swallowed hard, “W-what? N-no. That’s…the bedroom is fine. Just wanted you to know where it was.” He turned the handle to his bedroom, shaking slightly.  
  
It was small but thankfully it was at least a double bed. This was a pretty clean room over all and the only thing that stood out was a guitar.  
Mary turned to face Frankie, letting out a soft chuckle, “You have never done this before have you?” She reached out and put a hand on Frankie’s warm cheek.  
  
He chuckled, “That obvious huh?” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah well….I need a job and they ask for…experiences for some of them?”  
Mary raised an eyebrow, “Yeah? What sort of place requires you to lose your virginity besides…?” This wasn’t what Mary was expecting.  
  
Frankie shook his head, biting his lip, “Nah that’s not- hang on.” He pulled out a folding from his closet, “I need a lap dance. Then I need to umm practice. But I don’t really have any friends to ask for help.” He was still very red, his hands holding tight to the chair.  
  
Mary walked back over to him, placing one of her hands on his hands, and smiled, “You paid two Benjamins just to practice lap dances?” As Frankie nodded, Mary laughed and ruffled Frankie’s hair, pulling him down into the chair, grinding against him. As Frankie let out a soft moan, Mary laughed, “Relax Vall with an I. It’s gonna be a long night.”

Over all it was good night for the two of them. And after the night was over they exchanged phone numbers.  
“Let me know if you get that job at the strip club bar honey.” She winked and left his apartment. The night was still young after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I decided to post here.
> 
> SaintValli@tumblr.com


End file.
